Chaos lords of the sith
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: in the star wars universe there are 4 siblings who are in the contract of the sith. these 4 are known as the siblings of chaos because of their chaotic personality's and because of what they do. M for gore lemon and bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own warhammer or star wars.

Fair warning there will be lemon, bondage, blood guts and gore.

Name: Khorne Chornga

Sex: male

Powers: force choke, organ implode, limb rip.

Age: 28

Personality: calm, aggressive, blood lust, cannibal, short temper.

Combat skills: blaster skills, light sabre skills, blade skills.

Main speciality: Warrior/ bounty hunter.

Name: Tzeentch Chornga

Sex: male

Powers: seeing the future, mind control, form manipulation.

Age:27

Personality: calm, peaceful, mystical, tribal.

Combat skills: force skills, light sabre skills.

Main speciality: scientist/ mystic.

Name: Nurgle Chornga

Sex: male

Age: 26

Personality: unhealthy, low constitution.

Powers: Limb mutation, heightened scenes, infection.

Combat skills: blaster skills, light sabre skills.

Main speciality: bio engineer/ virus maker.

Name: Slaanesh Chornga

Sex: female but is a hermaphrodite

Age: 25

Personality: playful, lustful, glutton, greedy.

Powers: Limb mutation, attractive, persuasive.

Combat skills: blaster skills, blade skills.

Main speciality: sensual noble/ bounty hunter.


	2. the begining

Tzeentch sat in the library in his usual long blue coat reading one of his books. With the recent battles he needed to relax. Unlike his siblings who preferred to do stuff to people he preferred to read.

As he read a loud scream met his ears. He sighed and shook his head. His sister was more for the side of carnal sin. While he did not much care for it he did occasional play with his sister's slaves.

" Slaanesh could you keep the noise down? I'm trying to read." he yelled.

"Sorry I just pieced my newest slave." Slaanesh yelled.

Tzeentch shook his head once again and smiled and tuned back to his book. Slaanesh loved to mark her slaves. But unknown to the rest of the galaxy she owned a number of strip clubs, prostitution rings and slave trade rings. While her siblings did not completely approve they did not argue because of the money it brought in.

It helped them through their earlier days. Now they ruled their home world of Eyerus Terror with an iron fist. To make things fair each sibling ruled a quarter of the world. They also genetically altered some of the population to control the rest by fear.

These altered people became known as demons. But because of the different tastes of the rulers the daemon species are different to show the personality of the ruler.

Just then the holo communicator on Tzeentch's chair activated. An image of a masked man with 6 horns and a long cloak appeared.

"Lord Tzeentch Count Dooku is on his way." the man said.

"Capitan Ahriman thanks for the news." Tzeentch said closing his book.

"I live to serve." Ahriman then said before disappearing.

Tzeentch sighed and pressed a button on his chair.

"Guys Count Dooku is on his way. We better get to the briefing room." he said.

"I'm on my way." a gruff voice said.

"Let me get my cloths on." his sister said.

"I need my mask before anything else." a sickly voice said.

With that Tzeentch got up and walked to the briefing room. As he walked in a man in red metal armour stood. The man turned to face him.

"Tzeentch." he said.

"Khorne." Tzeentch said.

"Have a good read?"

"Yeah. Kind of." he shrugged.

"Slaanesh?"

"Slaanesh."

"Well you can't blame her. She's extremely lustful unlike the rest of us."

"Yeah I suppose. But don't pretend that you haven't done it with her slaves as well."

Khorne sniggered at the comment as their sister came in. She was dressed in a very exotic light purple dress. She also wore very expensive golden jewellery. She was very attractive. It is said that no man or woman could resist her. Except for her brothers.

"Slaanesh where's your veil?" Khorne asked.

"Why?" she said seductively with a fake sad face. "Afraid that I'll take your boyfriend?" she joked.

"Slaanesh. Veil now." Tzeentch said rolling his eyes.

Giving them a reluctant sigh Slaanesh put on a silk veil. Covering up her nose downwards. At that moment a man in a baggy green suit and mask that covered his nose and mouth came in. While he was mostly covered he had no hair and legions all over his sickly white skin head.

"Nurgle how goes your research?" Tzeentch asked.

"Very slowly. I'll tell you these cloners made a damn fine job of giving the clones a good immune system. I'm still working on a carrier method." Nurgle answered in his sickly voice.

"Well that sucks." Slaanesh said.

As Nurgle nodded doors in front of them opened and Dooku entered with 2 droid body guards.

"Greetings my friends." he said.

The siblings just bowed their heads as the count came in.

"How's the arm count?" Nurgle asked.

"It's doing well. Even better than bacta tank."

"Let's get down to business. What do you want?" Khorne asked impatiently.

"Ahhh yes I have 4 captive Jedi I would like you to interrogate."

Hearing this all 4 siblings gave a sadistic smile.

"In return I require 700 more daemons and 500 special weapon teams."

"I'm going to need prisoners for that count." Tzeentch said. " And I need to know witch daemons you need."

"I'll send you the details, prisoners and the materials you require."

"Good now where are the Jedi?" Slaaneash asked eagerly.

The count then turned to his droids.

"Bring the prisoners." he said coldly.

His two body guards left and brought 4 cadges with Jedi in them. They then placed the cadges at the side of the room as Slaanesh inspected the unconscious masters of the force. One had a human male. The other a full grown male Shili. The third had a female Mirialan and the final one had a teenage green skinned Twi'lek.

Slaanesh eyed the Twi'lek with lust.

"Their light sabres have been removed and they have Nurgle's anti-force chips implanted in them."

Slaanesh checked the Jedi's temples to see if the count was telling the truth. Thankfully he was telling the truth. More than likely not wanting to get on their bad side. She turned to face her brothers and winked indicating the count was telling the truth.

"We have a deal count." Khorne then said before tuning to the guards. "Guards take the Shili I haven't tasted their blood yet."

He then walked off to prepare his interrogation equipment as the two guards too the cadge away. Then the rest of the siblings choose their victim and had them taken away. As the count left the planet.

As his ship flew away he sighed in relief. The dark side was gruesome but those siblings where terrifying. Push them the wrong way and you won't live long enough to regret it. The only reason the Separatists had an alliance with them was because of their interrogation skills and their genetic engineering.

Khorne's POV

As I sat on my throne taking a bite out of a clone soldiers leg the Shili woke up in panic. He was chained to a table with machines above him. The Jedi thrashed about as I threw what was left of the meat to my blood hound's in the corner.

The hounds then fought over the meat as I approached the Jedi. Who pathetic trying to use his powers to get out.

"Your powers won't work Jedi." I said grabbing his attention.

The Jedi then looked around the small blood stained room before seeing me. His face turned pale.

"Khorne!" he yelled in panic.

"Yes." I said picking up a knife. "Now you will tell me the Republic's plans."

"Never." he yelled.

I smile at his reaction. I always liked it when Jedi try to rebel against me. But they always end up cut up, dead or in my stomach.

"What joy."

The Jedi looked confused at what I just said. He then remembered that I like to give people a gruesome torture. But he remembered too late as I cut into his chest and slid the knife down to his hips. He screamed loudly. His organs then started to come out.

"Will you tell me know?" I asked.

The man shook his head. I then moved my focus to his arm and sliced his fingers off one by one and ate them. I then took a bite out of his hand and made him watch as I ate it. I was going to enjoy the interrogation.

The man's fear grew even greater as I looked at him with blood stained lips.

Tzeentch's POV

I sat on my chair as I waited for the now naked female Mirialan to wake up. She was tied to a stone table with markings all over it. I may not like the way by siblings treat their victims but they loved doing it their way.

The woman then woke up and started to look around at my stone covered chamber. She then found candles in a perfect circle around her and the marking on the table she was on. I then got up and approached her.

She looked at me while she showed no fear I sensed it. It was a pleasant feeling. The fear of another had always been pleasant to me.

"I'm Tzeentch. If you don't give me what I what to know I will force it out of you." I said but the Jedi just stayed silent.

"Very well." I smiled.

I then picked up an old paper book and started to read out loud. The words caused pain for the woman. She thrashed about as I read. She kept on screaming that she won't betray the Republic. After a while a glowing blue web started to show on her body.

Once she saw it her fear grew even more greater.

"Will you give me all you know?" I then asked again.

All I got was silence so I flicked through the book to a different chapter and started reading again.

Nurgle's POV

The human was strapped on to my convention table. I did not care what Dooku wanted I just to perfect my anti-clone virus. As he slept I got equipment I need and placed it nearby. Once that was done I took scans of the human to analyse his DNA.

I checked every molecule of his DNA to make sure I could use him as a lab rat. Thankfully he was. At that moment he woke up saw me an instantly panicked. I just felt so much joy as the Jedi's fear grew. Before he screamed I injected him with something.

After a few seconds flesh tentacles came out of his cheeks an folded over his mouth and merged into his face. I smiled as I started to convert him into a clone trooper. First off the injectors came down from the ceiling and impeded themselves in his chest, arms and legs.

Once in a blue liquid was pushed into him. He tried to scream but failed due to his permanently closed mouth. His skin bubbled as the convention started. His body changed into a perfect clone trooper.

I then injected him with a heavy pain realise before the pain could take his life be fore I'm finished with him. Once that was done I opened him up and took notes. I then took a purple vile of liquid and injected him with it.

He thrashed about as it stared to affect. I then looked at the screens to see the effect of the latest strain of the virus. It looked good but I could not get any infection info until I put him in the clone holding cell's.

Once he stopped thrashing and fell asleep I removed him from the experimentation room and took him to the holding cell's.

Slaanesh's POV

The Twi'lek Jedi stood in front of me unconscious with her arms chained to the ceiling. While I waited for her to wake up I had one of my slaves pleasure me. The slave was human and originally a princess of some world I never cared about. I came across her when she crashed near by one of my slave markets.

Thankfully I was there doing an inspection and brought her with me. Once back home I trained her into my personal slave. By the time I was finished she had a tattoo on the right side of her body and piercings on her privets and completely obedient. I never really cared about a name but because of the number of slaves I have I just called her Snow because of her snow like skin.

I sank back further into my chair as my slave sucked my member professionally. The Twi'lek then moaned and opened her eyes. She found herself in a silk covered room with leather and chains. She then found out that she had a leather harness without her normal clothing on. she with a ball gag in her mouth.

She then saw me and my slave. I smiled as I felt her fear. As she tried to struggle against the chains I grunted as I came into my slave's mouth. The slave then wiped her mouth and stood up and tuned to face our guest.

After the meeting with the count I took my dress off and slid into a cup less leather corset, thigh high leather boots and elbow leather gloves. I also had piercings on my privets. I got up and walked over to my new guest.

I felt the fear coming from her as I stroked her spine. Sexually arousing her.

"I'm Slaanesh. Now your going to give me all the republic's secrets. Otherwise you'll never remember who you are." I said.

I then removed her ball gag.

"I will never tell you anything." she yelled.

I smiled and put her gag back on.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. It makes your interrogation more fun."

I then rubbed myself up against her and slid my tong into her ear. She moaned with pleasure and started to get wet. I then tuned my attention to snow and indicated to her to lick our guest's pussy.

Snow complied and walked up to us knelt down in front of the Jedi and licked her.

This was going to be a good night.


End file.
